Moony's Girl
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: When Moony tells the Marauders he has met the girl of his dreams, they can't really believe he would do anything about it. But then he does, leaving the Marauders awestruck at his somewhat intimate relationship and unMoony-like behiviour. What's this girl all about? Not AU, Implied JPLE, no slash.
1. Epilogue

_**AN: This is an idea I had – It's not AU, and it's not going to be heavy. I am not JK Rowling and own nothing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**-12.7-**  
Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,  
First of all, thank you for coming last night. I would be angry at you if I wasn't so tired, and had a feeling I was spared a few broken ribs thanks to you guys. Seriously though, (No Sirius, don't) don't ever do that again.  
Prongs, I'll be at your place as soon as I feel I can be tackled to the ground without any major damage to my body. Wormtail, thanks for the chocolate. Padfoot, just, stay out of trouble, will you?  
There's something I need your advice on, and it can't really wait to when I come over.  
There's this girl. Now before you make any rude noises I can imagine you making now, nothing happened. She moved into our neighborhood in the beginning of the summer. My mum sent me over with some cake to welcome them and we got talking. We've met up a few times since, but nothing happened.  
She is extremely intelligent. I can talk to her about things you guys won't understand, or won't listen to, or are just muggle so all you pureblooded batch have never heard of. My favourite poets, and economics, and science. She's absolutely perfect. You're all laughing at me now, aren't you?  
You know what the problem is though. I can't be with anyone – I pose a danger. I'm not fit for a normal relationship. But this girl makes me want to say, screw it, and just spend all my time with her. And I think I would, if there wasn't another problem; she's muggle. Of course, I have no problem with muggles, but my lycanthropy situation does – it gets so much more complicated.  
I really need your advice.  
Thanks,  
see you soon,  
Moony.

**-13.7-**  
Oh Moony, our boy's growing up so fast! It seems as if only yesterday you couldn't even look a girl in the eyes.  
Padfoot says she sounds like a nerdy bore.  
Don't worry about the lycanthropy-muggle thing, mate, we'll get past that once we get to it. Just go for it!  
Sirius adds that in the worst case you'll just get a decent shag.  
See you soon,  
Prongs.  
(Wormtail's gone home for two days and Padfoot isn't qualified to give proper advice.)

**-17.7-**  
Prongs,  
Thanks.  
Tell Padfoot to bugger off.  
Oh, and you can come meet her tomorrow if you want. All three of you.  
Laters,  
Moony.


	2. The Marauders Enter

The next day, Remus opened the door to find the Marauders, dressed in casual muggle cloth, as he had never seen them. James looked genuinely as happy as if Lily had just agreed to date him, Peter looked nervously past Remus, as if a monster would pop up from behind him, and Sirius literally bounded into Remus's living room. Seeing how much his life affected his friends made him feel a little guilty.  
"How you doing, mate?" James asked as he clapped him on the back.  
"I'm fine. More than fine actually." Remus smiled widely, almost goofily, at his friend. "Really Excellent!"  
Before they could exchange any more casual chit chat greetings, there was a shout from the living room.  
"Where is she?" Sirius bellowed from the Lupin's living room.  
"She's not here yet, Moron." Remus shouted back, highly amused, and he, James and Peter made their way towards the living room.  
"Your parents aren't here, are they?" Peter asked as they entered.  
"No, they're out."  
This information seemed to relax Peter a great deal, and he slumped down onto a sofa next to a close to hyperventilation Sirius.  
"So, how have you been surviving without me?" Remus asked, as he and James sat down. All of the Lupin residence was pretty small, and the living room was cramped with just the four of them long legged lads sitting there. James wondered how Remus's girl will fit in.  
"These two have been horrible!" Peter said, and Remus wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.  
"We weren't that bad, we only wanted to have a little bit of fun."  
"They _sketched_ your girlfriend" Peter emphasized.  
"You what?" Remus asked, turning to James and Sirius.  
They both pulled pieces of parchment out of their pockets.  
"Look who's talking," James said, unfolding his parchment. "You drew her too!"  
Peter heaved a sigh and reached for his pocket as well. "It _was_ your idea."  
Remus seemed to be torn between laughter and astonishment as his friends showed him they're drawings.  
James was somewhat good at drawing, well, at least at drawing certain girls. Remus's girl looked just like that certain girl, only her hair was coloured a feverent shade of lime yellow and her eyes were blue, as if to show how different the drawed girl was from the certain drawable, redheaded one.  
Sirius's drawing looked like something had exploded on it, but Remus could just make out a round, dumpy little figure, with huge glasses, enormous teeth and blonde frizzles for hair.  
Peter had just taken a cut out from a muggle magazine, of a well tanned, bikinied, blonde chic.  
Remus stared at them and them raised his eyebrow.  
"You all thought she's blonde?!"  
"She isn't?" they all asked together, looking thoroughly disappointed.  
"No. No, she isn't".  
"Are you official yet?" James asked Remus.  
"Official?" Remus questioned, looking puzzled.  
"Yeah, you know…" James trailed as Remus shook his head.  
"He means," Sirius interjected, "Moony, my innocent friend, if you've slept with her." He smiled cheekily at James.  
"No I didn't!" James exclaimed, but then his gaze turned to a now very red Remus Lupin. "You didn't, though, did you?" he asked cautiously.  
Remus delayed for a bit too long before answering. "No…no, of course not." His eyebrows were knitted together and he shook his head.  
"You're lying!" Sirius exclaimed with glee.  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes. Yes, you are!" Sirius continued, practically jumping on his sofa.  
Remus's head turned to James and Peter for some support but James just smirked at him and Peter thumbed him up.  
"I…" Just then the doorbell rang. Remus stood up in alarm and looked at his friends. "Remember - no magic, no flirting and, just…please don't scare her off." And he run to the door.

* * *

_**AN: I am working on making my chapters longer, but as I'm in the middle of exams and really busy but still want to update, this is all you'll get… Sorry…**_


	3. Meeting Lia

_**AN: I own nothing but the plot. This one is a tiny bit longer.**_

* * *

The Marauders were swift behind him, and arrived at the door just as Remus opened it to reveal a petite girl with big blue eyes and and a curly mane of short, black hair. She wore a yellow sundress, and was barefoot, with a pair of white sandals hanging off her right hand index finger. On her back was a big bag, and Peter wondered if she was planning to sleep over. Sirius was on the next step already and wondered whether she was planning on sleeping over someone. She stepped in and beamed at Remus, who was radiating back and leaned in for a kiss, which was a bit too long to be a simple polite hello kiss. Actually, they broke apart only when Sirius wolf whistled gleefully. Blushing, Remus looked up at his friends bashfully, but his girlfriend just raised an eyebrow.  
"I take it you're Sirius Black." She said.  
"One and only" he smiled proudly.  
"Remus talks so much about you. If he wasn't head over heels for me, I'd say he wasn't too straight." She smirked at her boyfriend.  
All three boys looked shocked, their gazes moving from Remus to his girlfriend.  
Remus just kissed her again, only a peck now, but still on the lips."Shut up." He muttered against her lips. "Guys, this is Lia." He told his friends. "Lia - James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."  
"Nice to meet you Lia" James said courteously, regaining his ability of speech.  
"You too." She said, smiling at him.  
"Shall we go over to the living room?" Remus asked, his hand around Lia's waist, addressing her more than anyone else.  
"Sure." She replied.  
Remus and Lia started walking across the corridor to the living room. It did not go unnoticed by any of the Marauders that Remus slipped his hand from her waist to her bum. They were, though, too fixated on Remus's girlfriend's bottom that they missed the mischievous looks Remus and Lia exchanged.  
They entered the living room and to the Marauders' surprise Remus sat himself on the armchair, which had a place for just one person. But Lia, not hesitating for a minute, just sat herself in Remus's lap, where he lovingly wrapped his arms around her middle.  
The rest of the Marauders sat themselves in the remaining sofa and armchair, but it was pretty cramped.  
They all sat there awkwardly for about half a minute, before Remus exclaimed. "Oh lord, I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad host…I'll go get some refreshments."  
Lia pouted at him as he gently pushed her of him but another peck on her lips seemed to settle it.  
"I'll come with you" James offered.  
"She's not staying alone with Sirius." Remus stated.  
"I'm here…" Peter said.  
"Yeah, and don't worry." Lia added, "I think I scare him more than he scares me." And surely enough, Sirius was eyeing Lia wearily.  
"Oh, ok…" Remus sighed and he and James exited towards the kitchen.  
"Oh lord?" James asked, once they were out of ear shot.  
"What?"  
"Before. You said oh lord. Seriously, 'Oh Lord'?!"  
"She's a muggle, remember?" Remus explained, as they reached the small, homely Lupin kitchen. "I can't just as well say Oh Merlin, can I?"  
"I s'pose not." James admitted.  
Remus was taking a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, and five cups from a drawer, and he handed them to James.  
"You seem to really like her." James said as Remus extracted a jar of cookies from a cupboard.  
"Yeah, I do." Remus mumbled dreamily into the lid of the jar.  
"Wow, mate, I've never seen you like this!"  
"Like what?"  
"Like, in love." James said, as they started to walk back towards the living room.  
Remus stopped on his tracks for a second. "Well, I guess it's cause I've never felt like this before." He said simply.  
"That was real sappy mate." James laughed.  
"Look who's talking, Mister oh-Lily-I-love-you-so-much-I've-never-felt-like-th is-before-will-you-go-out-with-me-please-please-pl ease!" Remus teased.  
They had reached the living room.  
"Who's Lily?" Lia asked.  
"James's crush." Peter supplied helpfully.  
"Oh. Is she nice?"  
"No, Lia, don't…" Remus tried to stop her, but it was too late.  
"Oh, she's absolutely amazing. She's the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She's kind and generous and funny and intelligent…" James begun.  
Lia, probably catching the notion, cut him off. "She sounds like a good catch."  
"Yeah, she is."  
"Go for it then." Lia suggested helpfully.  
James turned very red, Sirius snorted and Remus chuckled.  
"What am I missing?"  
"James has tried." Remus said, setting the cookie jar on the table and sitting on the arm of the sofa he had previously occupied. "Once too many times."  
"Well, a hundred too many times." Peter added.  
"You don't say a hundred too many times." Sirius said, sounding annoyed, "once too many times is an expression."  
"It doesn't really matter." James interjected.  
Sirius and Peter were glaring at each other dangerously and James looked to Remus for help to find his kissing his girlfriend rather passionately.  
Oh lord, he thought to himself.


	4. The Aftermath

**_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

"That was weird." Peter said, as he landed on the now ashen carpet of Potter Manor.

"Yeah, that was weird.", "Yep"; James and Sirius said simultaneously.

"Maybe he was imperioused." James suggested, winking at Sirius.

"Maybe it was polyjuice potion." Sirius added, looking solemnly at Peter.

"Merlin! What if he was actually a death eater?!"Peter squeaked, looking somewhat frantic.

"Don't be daft Peter" Sirius said, dropping all pretence, "he would have killed us, not sat snogging some muggle."

"Maybe she was a death eater too!"

"How thick can you get Wormtail? He just loves her!" Sirius said, clearly out of patience

"But he was acting _really _weird." Peter almost pleaded.

"It's okay, Peter." James assured. "You're allowed to act a little weird when you love someone."

"Yeah, who knows so better than our dear Prongsie." Sirius said, full of bitterness.

"Oi!"

Sirius just continued. "If James can act like an idiot whenever he's around Lily, why can't Remus?!" He was really annoyed now and stormed up to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked.

James shook his head at one friend and then run off after another.

Peter stood there, contemplating whether to go after them, but thought the better of it.

He had a theory, which he had told no one about, that James and Sirius were secretly lovers. That Sirius's countless girlfriends and James' persistent chase after Lily Evans were only an act to cover up their real feelings and intentions.

He stepped back into the fireplace, and flooed home, believing he was giving the two love birds some space.

* * *

"I think we overdid it." Remus told Lia, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I think we might have." Lia replied, a smile reforming on her lips.

They were sitting together on a sofa, the Marauders having just gone a couple of minutes before hand, and they just now calming down from a somewhat hysterical fit of laughter.

"Your friends totally freaked out." Lia laughed, out of breath.

"Yeah, and that's saying something." Remus felt as if he had just run away from being caught by a teacher while executing some new prank. The thrill of the chase, the adrenaline and the painful split on the side, which he knew will be accompanied by some tad bit of guilt later on and a mountainful of worries.

Lia looked down at her watch. "Damn, I have to go." she said, standing up. "Tomorrow at eleven, yeah?"

Remus nodded at her.

"Alright." She blew him an exaggerated kiss and left.

* * *

James knocked on the door of Sirius's room.

"Sirius? Mate?"

There was no answer.

"Can I come in?"

"Is Wormtail gone yet?" Sirius's voice could be heard from inside.

"Yeah."

The door clicked open and James came in to reveal Sirius lying lazily on his king sized bed.

"Good." Sirius said. "He was really getting on my nerves."

James plopped onto the side of the bed. "I noticed."

James knew what the problem. He also knew that if he just set it before Sirius, he'll just deny it and they'll never get anywhere.

"What was all that about?" he asked, cautiously.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." He paused. "Actually, I have several possible ideas of what your problem might be." James tried to sound as aristocratic as possible, hoping Sirius's mood wasn't sour enough for him not to understand the mock in his tone.

"Go on…" Sirius copied James's tone, straightening a little against his pillows for the wanted effect and trying to sound and interested as possible.

"Either, my friend, you feel it is too bad wasting a good shag with such a sassy, brilliant girl, on Moony or it annoyed you she outspoke you or both."

"Both?"

"Doesn't contradict."

Sirius just shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

" Or, you've got a secret crush on Moony."

Sirius made noises of utter disgust.

"Or you're afraid he'll stop spending time with us and the Marauders will split up." James said, more seriously than before.

Sirius looked up at him. "I hate you." he muttered.

"Of course you do." James smirked. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Definitely not _we_. If anything _I'll_ find some way to deal with this."

"Pads, you're my friend, 'kay, and I can't have you being miserable. You're no fun when you're miserable. Anyway, we need to sort out those mummy issues of yours." James smirked at him as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance; James just kept on talking. "What did Moony call it? Seperation Anxiety Disorder? And the sooner we do it the better."

Sirius huffed in annoyance."Is there any chance you'll leave it alone?"

"Sure, if you want me to." James shrugged.

"I do."

"Alright."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each of them caught in his own thoughts and James bitterly hoping his leaving-it-alone tactic would work.

"It's just, I've never seen him like this, y'know." Sirius interrupted the silence and James nodded solemnly. "You and Lily, it's just norm now. It was always there. And anyway, you're like my brother. Thing is, so's Remus, but you realize it and I don't think he does. I think he appreciates being our friend too much to see how much we appreciate his friendship, and as long as he don't understand it he can easily just leave us."

"You're saying Remus will just ditch us for some girl?" James sounded outraged.

"Not like that, he's just so insecure, y'know?" Sirius seemed desperate to make him understand. "We've really boosted up his security in himself, and then Severus blew it all with that stupid incident, and, well, yeah, I blew it too there, but I feel like he's slightly unstable still."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." James said.

"I have a feeling he doesn't really love her, he's just desperate for some form of affection we can't give him."

"No, mate, you're wrong there. I know what love is, and he really loves her. I mean, he almost ripped her face off."

"Exactly." Sirius sat up. "That's not like him."

"Well, you can't say we've ever seen him with a girl he really likes."

"No. No, we can't."

"And he's never had a proper girlfriend before, we've set him up a few times but nothing serious, so he's got a lot of sexual tension to let out."

"I guess you're right, I'm just worrying too much." Sirius said, after a minute he added; "Evans will have a lot of sexual tension let out on her at the rate you're going." He smiled cockily at his friend.

"Gah, shut up." James stuck his tongue out. "It was pretty intense though, what they had going."

"Yeah, and kinda uncomfortable."

"And coming from you that's saying something." James said.

"Oh go shove a broomstick up your arse." Sirius said. "And we still keep an eye on Remus and that girlfriend of his."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Of course I do."

James raised his eyebrow at him.

"Well, okay, she kind off creeps me out."Sirius admitted. "She's hot though. How did Remus land himself such a hot chick?!"

"Weirder still, how come she's not blonde?"

* * *

_**AN: Please review your opinions. As fellow fanficers you know how much it means!  
**_


	5. The Departure

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank you!_**

* * *

That morning, Remus woke late. It wasn't a surprise, as the full moon was only a night away, but he still hated getting up at 9.

Remus was an early bird, at his best just as the sun rose and a little after, and he had been planning on finishing the charm essay he started two days ago before 10 o'clock. That wasn't going to happen now, he registered to himself as he fell back against his pillow in frustration, after looking at his alarm and seeing it was already 9:11.

The whole morning went wrong.

He couldn't find his wand, he spilt milk all over his shirt, which you could consider lucky as he would otherwise never notice it was inside out, and he hadn't finished his essay. Apart from all that, his bones were starting to ache badly, and he thought he might be developing a temperature.

Maybe going to meet Lia at twelve, and thought it might be wise to cancel, although he felt bad for not seeing her in more than a week. He had spent some times with his friends, partly because he enjoyed their company, and partly because of the owl he received from James two days after their first meeting with Lia, about Sirius's worries. As much as he enjoyed Lia and her company, his friends meant everything to him, and he couldn't lose them.

Just as he was wondering whether or not he should call Lia and cancel, the phone rang.

"Remus." His mum handed him the phone, a crease between her eyes. "It's Lia."

Remus bit his lip, and took the phone from his mum, secretly hoping Lia called to cancel herself.

Lia's breathing was heavy and quick from the other end of the line. "Re-Remus."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you. Can you come? Please." She was crying.

"Yes, yes, of course, where are you?" He asked hurriedly. His mum looked at him, concerned.

"Usual."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Th-Thanks. Love you." she sobbed from the other end.

It took Remus less than a second to recover from his astonishment at her statement, and he hastily replied with an "I love you too." before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" His mum asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

"No, thanks mum." He got up and hurried out the door.

He found Lia sitting by the lake.

"Lia?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"My. My dad. He found out." She let out a choked sob.

They had known it was going to happen, and they were okay with it originally, so Remus knew there was something more. He had thought of this possibility on the way, and his original thought was that someone somehow hurt her. But then he remembered what she had said at the end of the phone call; I love you, and that meant that either someone was with her at the time, or she really developed feelings for him. Feeling slightly guilty, he stuck with his original line of thought.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, sitting beside her and placing a protective hand on her back.

"What? No, not physically, anyway."

Remus exhale, slightly relieved.

"What did he do, then?"

"He told me I was a disgrace, that if I ever do it again I'll be cut off." She was sobbing hard now, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Remus rubbed her back. "But you'll be okay, you won't get cut off. We'll just stop this. That was the deal."

She nodded into his shoulder.

"I'll miss it though."

"Yeah, I guess I will too, but it served its purpose. And if you ever get some healthy logic into those curls of yours, and want to get out, you're more than welcome to come back."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "It's been nice."

He grunted in agreement.

"Especially in front of your friends. Less in front of your parents."

"Oi. My parents are lovely." Remus interjected.

"Of course they are, but it was formal and not fun. The whole purpose was that I'll have some fun."

"Well, there were two sides to the bargain."

"That there were." She smiled up at him. "And our times alone have been really nice too."

"Yeah." Remus said, as if to himself. "Yeah, they have."

"I have to go now." She got up. "It was nice meeting you, Remus John Lupin."

He got up as well. "One last time?" He offered, almost begged.

"Sorry. Can't."

"Sure, yeah, sorry."

"Goodbye, Lia."

"Bye." And she kissed him on the mouth, one last time, and Remus, for some reason, felt a need to cherish this moment, but she pulled away too quickly.

"You're boiling." She whispered.

"It's nothing."

"It's not your illness, is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, no and yes. The illness weakens my immunity system, so…"

"Yeah, you told me about that, sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled at her. "Keep in touch, will you? You've got the address of my school."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye".


End file.
